Stress factors
by Mitsals
Summary: Raito needed to relive himself from stress somehow... and L watched.


**After Homework**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the characters in this story.

A brown haired teenager boy was walking home, thinking about all kinds of stuff; school, life, food, the thing about Kira. But the thing that he was thinking of as he walked into the yard was stress.

_Everybody feels stressed at times, right? So I'm not one to complain? But most people have some way of relaxing, right? I need one, but how can I get this stress and tension off of me right now?_

Raito stepped into his home, took his shoes off and looked around in the room.

"Anybody home yet?" he asked out into the air. No reply, the house was empty and quiet. After getting a glass of water from the kitchen he headed up to his room. He was gonna be all alone in the house until Sayu and Sachiko got back from the aunt in Okinawa. The note he had read in the kitchen said that they'd be back at 10 pm and his father was going to stay at work overnight.

Raito glanced at the watch on his wall; 3.30 pm. The brunette had no idea that a certain detective had placed cameras in the whole house and was watching him closely as he started with his homework.

L sat in his chair with his eyes focused on the teen on the computer screen who had been studying for 2.5 hours straight. _This sure as hell isn't fun_, he thought.

A few moments later Raito stretched his arms towards the ceiling and groaned.

_More tension! Dammit, I gotta relax somehow!_ The boy put his books together, clearly bored. He went to the book shelf, picked one out without hesitation and laid down on the bed. _This is the only thing I can think of right now._

L saw the title of the book, but did not recognize it, instead he switched camera to get a view of the inside of the book. His mouth formed a smile and he chuckled a bit.

"Hiding porno inside books just like any other teenage boy. Hmmmm..."

Raito flipped through the porno and stopped at a double page collage of a shower scene. The pictures showed diverse angels of a man fucking a young woman in different positions. The boy smirked and eyed the pictures for a while.

Suddenly he shut the book, put it back on the shelf and went out of his room.

The detective's eyes followed Raito to the bathroom where the brunette stripped and revealed his erection. L couldn't help himself from smiling as he watched the teen.

Raito turned the water on and adjusted the heat and stepped into the shower. As the water sprayed his member he shivered from pleasure.

"Ahh…" Raito inhaled and grabbed the soap. He spread it in his right palm and started stroking his erection. Leaning his back against the wall he pumped a bit harder, squeezing his meat for more pleasure.

L watched the masturbating boy and felt his own groin pulsating as the teen jerked his penis and moaned.

"Urgh," the brown haired boy groaned as the feeling got intense. He grabbed the soap and coated his left fingers generously. Still pumping his member rhythmically he reached his free hand to his behind.

L raised an eyebrow, getting interested. _What's he gonna do now?_

Raito started to massage the opening between his butt cheeks and slid a single fingertip into the hole.

L's pants were not having the space that the growing in them needed. _I would never have guessed he wanted the girl role._

The showering teen now pushed the finger slowly in and out of his ass, when he got used to it he added another one.

"Mhnah!" his moans started to sound more feminine with each thrust his fingers made.

L couldn't stand the feeling anymore! He unbuttoned his pants and slid his underwear down, finally freeing his throbbing cock. Watching Raito getting less and less able to hold his pace slow he stroked his member with lust. This was so wrong! He's the top three detective's of the world for Gods sake! And he's watching a teenager boy's one-man-sexshow. In the shower! And on top of all that he's satisfying his own need while watching it! _Damn!!_

The brunette was now using three fingers to rape his own asshole and his hands was moving faster and harder every second. He gripped his dick tighter, he was leaking precum by this time.

The ebony haired detective was losing control.

"Fuck!" he breathed as he came into his own hand. _Whoa! _

Shortly after L's release Raito couldn't hold it anymore. He shoved his fingers as deep into his ass as he could and squeezed his dick. His cum squirted out hard and ended up covering the wall, his stomach and his legs.

The boy withdrew his hand, scraped off all the cum in the shower and cleaned himself up.

L dried himself off with paper napkins that he had in a box on the desk, pulled his underwear up again and rebuttoned his pants.

Raito shut the water off, stepped out and grabbed a towel to dry his hair and body.

"Ah, that was great!" he said out loud. _Definitely my choice if I need to relieve myself from stress again! But something other then fingers would be better next time._

L still sat in his chair, staring at the screen without really seeing it. _Did I really just do that?_

Raito was tired and finally relaxed. He decided to watch TV for a while, but nothing was interesting enough to entertain him.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first attempt to make a fan fiction. I'm not sure what you think of it so please review and give me feedback – good or bad! Tell me what you like!

Since I'm not experienced in writing yaoi (only reading it) I don't know if it's any good.

If you feel like it you can give me tips and such. Should I write another chapter in this story?

Thank you!


End file.
